


don't stop me now

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Jubilee is bored, and that's something her fellas candefinitelyhelp with.





	don't stop me now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Don't Stop Me Now by Queen (1978) || for phoenix_173

Jubilee flopped down on the sofa on the opposite end of Bucky, exhaling loudly as she brought her feet up with her.

Bucky knit his brow as he watched her.  "You okay, Doll?“  

She nodded, extending her hand and sending a couple sparks in the air. He wasn’t sure which point she was proving, that she  _was_  okay or she wasn’t. He was pretty sure the fireworks were meant to be sarcastic.  

Which, again… he wasn’t sure what that meant.  

"Just bored,” she elaborated, allowing her arm to drop to the floor, her fuschia fingernails dragging on the carpet.

Steve leaned over the back of the couch, nudging her shoulder playfully.  That only resulted in Jubilee rolling onto the floor to escape his attempts at cheering her up.

Bucky glanced up at Steve, a smile quirking at his lips.  "Jube, you don’t wanna go out, do you?“  

Her head popped up from the floor, a wide grin stretching from ear to ear.  "I thought you’d never ask.”

“You know…  _you_  could ask,” Steve replied, pushing up from the couch.  "Since Buck and I are a couple ‘a fuddy duddies, as you so lovingly call us…"

She shrugged, shaking her head.  "There’s no fun in that.“  

"Fair enough,” Bucky said. “How much time before you’re all sparkly and ready to go?”  

She was shedding her bathrobe in the hallway as he spoke.  "I dunno, twenty… thirty minutes?“  

Steve plopped down on the sofa beside Bucky, leaning over until his head was resting on his shoulder. "Guess we’re going out.”  

Bucky smiled. “Guess so.”  

* * *

In her defense, she was only about ten minutes off. Okay, fifteen.

But being sufficiently sparkly and beautiful was a process, alright? Cosmetic glitter was no joke.

And Bucky and Steve wouldn’t ever comment on her punctuality. Just wasn’t polite.  They were enormous dorks and she loved them for it.  

“Where are we going, sweetheart?” Steve asked as they made for the door.  

“I was thinking maybe possibly dancing?” she asked, eyebrows raised quizzically.

“Maybe possibly okay,” Bucky replied, reaching for the door as Jubilee swatted his arm.

“…And then drinks at this new place I heard about from Warren?” she continued.

“Maybe possibly okay,” Steve echoed, grinning as she swatted him too.  

“Keep it up, I’ll go without you,” she teased.  

“No, don’t do that… you’re all pretty and sparkly…” Bucky whined, leaning over to kiss her cheek.  "We’ll stop. We wanna go dancing and get drinks with our girl…"

She smirked.  "Like I would ever let you out of this now…"

**Author's Note:**

> *all the kisses*


End file.
